Family Politics
by Silkylion10
Summary: Shigure finally gets Hatori and Mayu to live in the same house. Mayu has an accident and finds out about the curse, and slowly discovers the fortunes of the family members. HatoriMayu eventually
1. Dragon

A/N: This is my second FB fic and I wanted to write a fic with Mayu as the main character. I don't know much about her but there you go… You can see this chapter as the prologue.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Hatori-san… I shouldn't have said that…I-Ignore it…" I mumbled, looking at the floor. I started to turn and walk to my room, but I stumbled, toppling into Hatori's arms. 

The next thing I knew, smoke was around me. When the smoke cleared I saw Hatori has disappeared and there was just a pile of clothes on the floor. There was a tiny seahorse on top of the clothes.

'What the hell?' I asked myself. A second later, more smoke appeared and Hatori stood in front of me. It was another second before I realised he was naked. I quickly spun around, blushing hard.

"You can turn around now, it's safe," said Hatori said. I turned and looked at him.

"What just happened?" I asked him. He sighed.

"I knew you'd find out eventually, what with me and Shigure and Yuki, Kyo and Tohru-kun…How am I going to explain this?" he asked more to himself rather than me, before looking up. "I am one of the unlucky members of the Sohma family. In our family, there are thirteen people cursed with the spirits of the zodiac and the cat. I am cursed with the spirit of the dragon, so when I am hugged I appear as a seahorse…Rather embarrassing sometimes…"

"Who are the other members of the family that are cursed?" I asked.

"You will find out when the time comes…" Hatori sighed. "I can understand if you've changed your mind now. You can leave whenever you want…" He turned around slightly and sat heavily on his couch.

"No. I want to stay. I always had my suspicions that your family was hiding something big. You mentioned Shigure, Yuki, Kyo and Honda-san. What do they have to do with this?"

"I don't want to tell you this all at once. Let's see…Yuki's got his monthly check up tomorrow. I've got to go over to Shigure's house to carry it out. You can come with me and find out where they all fit in with it. All I'll tell you now, is that Tohru-kun has influenced many people in the family and she is a blessing for us all…I probably would have just turned you away if it wasn't for her…" He trailed off and stood up. He nodded in my direction and headed to his bedroom, across the hall from my own.

I turned the light off and walked down the hallway myself. I shut myself in my room and got changed for sleep. I collapsed onto my bed and started to think.

I think Shigure must be one of the cursed. That would explain why he never got close to me during the month we were going out. Yuki and Kyo must be cursed as well…Tohru has the warm air around her that seems to help everybody. Oh well…I'll find out in the morning.

I soon fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

A/N: That's the first chapter done…Short I know but the next chapter will probably be much longer. Also I may not update for a while, what wih homework and everyday life... 


	2. Cat and Rat

A/N: The second chapter…

* * *

BRING!!!! BRING!!!!

I groaned quietly, rolling over and hitting the off button. I sat up, yawning, and stretched my arms up above my head. Through my door, I could hear muffled noises, indicating Hatori was already up and about. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes, stood up and shuffled over to my closet.

Five minutes later, I arrived, fully dressed, in the kitchen. Hatori was already there, drinking his morning tea and reading the paper. He nodded to me as I entered, indicating an already made cup of tea on the counter.

"Thanks…" I mumbled, picking it up and sipping it slowly.

"That's alright…Oh; by the way, I'm going to head over to Shigure's house at around 10. Be ready for then," he said.

"Right," I said, heading back to my room. I dug through one of my drawers and found a plain notebook and a pencil. I wrote down everything that Hatori had told me yesterday; about his family and about the curse. I also wrote a list of the zodiac animals and filled in Hatori's name next to 'Dragon (Seahorse)'.

"Mayu! Come on!" shouted Hatori from the hallway.

"Coming!" I shouted back. I stuffed the notebook in the pocket of my trousers and grabbed my coat. I slipped on my shoes in the hall, locked the door and met Hatori at the car. I noticed it was freezing outside, compared to the warmth of the house.

We got in the car and drove the fifteen minute route to Shigure's house in the woods. We were almost there when we heard shouting. Drawing nearer, I started to catch flashes of silver and orange through the trees. Hatori parked the car and we got out.

"Ohayo, Hatori-san, Mayuko-sensei!" shouted Tohru's voice from the front door. She had just come out, carrying a basket of laundry. She noticed Kyo and Yuki and sighed. "Don't mind them, Mayuko-sensei, they're always like that. Come in."

I started to walk over towards the front door and Hatori headed over to the boys.

"Kyo. Yuki. Stop it. Yuki, you've got your check up today," Hatori started. Kyo snickered. "Yours is due this week as well, Kyo. Stop laughing."

"Stupid cat…" Yuki said, loudly enough for me to hear across the yard.

"Damn rat!" Kyo shouted back, swinging a punch which Yuki swiftly caught.

"Guys, can you stop fighting, please?" asked Tohru. She had put the basket down by the washing line and walked over.

"I'll be on the roof," Kyo muttered, turning.

"Actually Kyo, I need you to stay down here. Mayu would like to speak to you, Tohru-kun and Yuki. Yuki will join you when I'm done," Hatori said, putting a hand on Kyo's shoulder.

"Fine…" he sighed.

Hatori and Yuki headed inside the house, and Tohru and Kyo turned, looking expectantly towards me.

"What do you wish to talk about, Mayu-sensei?" asked Tohru. It was now or never…

"Well…I want to know how you guys fit in with the curse…" I told them.

"Did Hatori tell you about it?" Tohru asked.

"No…I fell over, Hatori caught me and he turned into a seahorse. Anyway he told me that there are thirteen people in the Sohma family that were cursed with the spirits of the zodiac and the cat. He also mentioned you guys, Yuki and Shigure. I want to find out were you all fit in with the curse," I said.

"I'll tell you how I found out," started Tohru. "After my mother died, I lived in a tent not far from here. One day, Yuki saw walk home through the forest. He knew no-one should be living in the forest, it's Sohma land. He and Shigure found me and let me live here with them, if I did the housework. The night they found me, a landslide crushed the tent I was living in." She stopped and started to hang out the washing. She continued to talk while she worked.

"The day after I moved in, I was looking around the room that is now mine, with Yuki and Shigure, and Kyo came through the ceiling from the roof. He made me jump and I slipped. He caught me and turned…Kyo come here."

Kyo reluctantly stood up from the position he had taken on the ground and moved over to stand next to her. She flung her arms around him and there was a cloud of smoke. She was now hugging a ginger cat, which seemed annoyed.

"He turned into an adorable ginger cat," she finished. His fur bristled. "I'm sorry, Kyo, but you are adorable in cat form." He sighed…or the cat equivalent.

"I didn't realise he had turned into the cat so I sorta went……slightly mad, if you know what mean." I nodded, understanding the feeling. "Anyway, I bumped into both Yuki and Shigure and Yuki turned into a rat and Shigure turned into a dog."

"So that's how the nicknames came about…" I said.

"What do you mean, Mayu-sensei?" Tohru asked, as a cloud of smoke appeared. We both turned away and let Kyo get dressed.

"Well, Kyo always calls Yuki 'damn rat' and Yuki calls Kyo 'stupid cat'," I explained.

"Yeah, that's why," said a new voice. I turned around to see Yuki and Hatori. "Honda-kun, what time did Shigure say he'd be back?"

Tohru looked at her watch. "He said about half 10, so we've got another five minutes."

"Hatori! Mayuko! How nice of you come around!!" shouted a voice. We turned and saw Shigure walking up the road. He seemed to be holding a pile of clothes.

"Oh no!" Yuki had gone paler than usual, staring at the clothes.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter, Mayu finds out about Shigure and Ayame. Tell me what you think. 


End file.
